


rest well, old star

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybirdie has a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest well, old star

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly vague mash-up of BBL and Holiday Star.

Nageki knew he would be on this train again eventually. This time, for a much longer stay.

Through his seat’s window, he watched the stars go by. The train was taking a relaxed pace, and so he had time to speculate about where they where. Was that Gemini…?

“His Royal Highness, The King!”

At hearing that familiar voice, he turned to look. The King was standing in the aisle.

“Hello, I am The King,” he said. Was it just Nageki, or did he sound even meeker than usual?

“I remember you,” said Nageki. “Have a seat.”

Slowly, the King took a seat on the opposite side of the aisle, still looking nervous. “The King thought you might forget. So The King wanted to remind you.”

“That whole trip to the Holiday Star was probably the second most memorable experience of my afterlife,” replied Nageki. “It would be hard to forget.”

“Did you have fun?” asked the King, perking up a little. “Was it a nice Holiday?”

It had certainly been terrifying at points, and for a long period he’d had reason to fear for all of the lives of his friends, so he wouldn’t exactly call it nice overall, but… “Being able to spend time with all my friends, and be useful to them, that was nice.”

“The King is glad. The King is so glad,” the King replied, finally seeming to relax in his seat.

After a moment’s reflection, Nageki said, “I remembered a lot of things, after I went back. About things I did and what happened to me. And… I’m a little worried there may be people here I have to apologize to, who are here because of me.”

“The King said, apologies are not so bad.” The King shut his eyes. “The King had to apologize to many birds, but they forgave him, and now they are The King’s friends again. If the mourning dove was trying to do good things, everyone will forgive him.”

Nageki shook his head gently. “It would be nice if it was as simple as that, but…”

“The King will forgive you first. The King doesn’t blame you for his death.”

Nageki startled. He’d been thinking of the humans he’d killed, or the fellow student who’d been shot trying to escape, but the King too?

“The King knew back then when he could see into everyone’s heads. You were in that bird’s head. You were all that was in that bird’s head. He didn’t think about The King even one bit.” A note of anger crept into the King’s voice for a moment there, but was quickly stifled. “But your brother and you weren’t one like the King and his friends were one. You don’t make his decisions. You don’t tell him to do things. You’re different.”

“I never wanted him to hurt anyone. Hitori just… got confused about what I wanted, along the way.” Nageki still blamed himself for some of that, but he’d had no better choice, at the time, if he didn’t want to be used to kill more people.

“The King is still mad at that bird. So mad. So mad.” The King took a deep breath. “But The King isn’t mad at the mourning dove, because the mourning dove is a nice bird.”

“You really think so?” Nageki asked.

The King nodded. “The mourning dove tried to talk to The King even when The King was scared of him. Even when The King was upset and wouldn’t let his friends go. So the mourning dove is a nice bird. The King would like to be friends with the mourning dove.”

“Friends… that does sound nice. My other friends aren’t here yet, and I hope they don’t come for a long time… so you will be my first friend on this train.”


End file.
